Age of Turnabout
by icypika
Summary: A new attorney arrives at the Office. He is a friend of Athena's but he has a dark secret. What could the future hold? Takes place after Duel Destinies at the end of the Dark Age of the Law.
1. Chapter 1

Athena was in the Wright Anything Agency she was looking forward to this afternoon a friend from her school in Europe was coming and was going to work here. She was getting ready to leave and pick him up from the airport.

Athena turned towards her boss and said, "Alright boss, I have to go pick up my friend now. We'll be back in about an hour or so."

Phoenix said, "Alright Athena, but don't take too long." With that she left.

A young man in a red suit asked, "Mr. Wright why exactly are you just letting Athena's friend that you don't know a thing about work here."

Phoenix said, "I have heard of him from other places other than Athena. He has been interviewed before and his mother was a good friend of mine. Like you and Athena he has his own special talent that could be useful in court." Apollo sighed and just decided to wait and see what happened.

Meanwhile at the airport Athena was waiting for her friend to arrive. After a few minutes a young boy who looked to be about 17 walked up to her. He wore light blue collar shirt with Khakis and he wore a strange necklace that looked like a star around his neck.

Athena smiled, "How have you been Kai?"

Kai smiled back, "I've been good. I just got my Attorney's badge. And my 18th birthday is in two weeks. So where were you taking me?"

She replied, "I was going to introduce you to my boss and hopefully get you a job."

Kai said, "Lead the way Thena." She led him to the Wright Anything Agency.

When they arrived Mr. Wright greeted them along with Apollo.

Mr. Wright said, "Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency. You must be Kai. I am Phoenix Wright and this here is one of the other lawyers that work here. His name is Apollo Justice." Apollo nodded in greeting.

Phoenix asked, "So Kai wasn't your mother a defense attorney as well?"

Kai nodded, "Yes she was. Why do you ask?"

Phoenix said, "I was just curious Athena said something about your mother being a defense attorney. Are you following in her footsteps?"

Kai said, "Uh yeah she inspired me to become a lawyer."

Phoenix saw three psyche locks appear when he answered, but he decided to let it be for now. Apollo cringed as his bracelet tightened around his wrist. He was lying and his habit was painfully obvious. He had played with that necklace of his. The two of them decided to leave that be for now. They would get their answers eventually.

Athena said, "Well Kai I was going to show you around town today. Come on lets start off with the burger place." She pulled Kai out of the building and ran off towards the burger place.

After they left Phoenix and Apollo decided to talk about their observations.

Apollo said, " , do you think we can trust him? Both of us noticed that he was lying about why he became a lawyer."

He sighed, "I don't know Apollo. But one thing for sure the two of us need to look into this and find out what he is hiding. And its clear Athena is in on this. Its just the two of us to find out what he is hiding."

Apollo nodded, "Yeah I think we should start with his mother. That was when he tensed up and when my braclet started reacting."

Wright said, "I agree that was the same time when the psyche locks showed up and three of them at that."

Apollo asked, "You said you knew his mother. What did you know about her?"

Wright sighed, "Not much I'm afraid. I know her name was Lisa and she was a brilliant defense attorney in the same league as Mia in fact. The only other thing I know is that she had a nickname. Lady Lisa, I'm afraid I don't know why she had that nickname though."

Apollo sighed, "Well lets do some research and find out why she was called that." The two of them got to work.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: I love the Phoenix Wright Series and I have been wanting to write a fanfic about the series so here the first chapter. Update will take a while there is a lot planning for a story like this.


	2. Case 1: Investigation

Outside Tech City 10:15 PM:

Joe the Janitor was sweeping the halls outside of tech city when all of the sudden he heard a CLANG! He ran to where he heard the sound and he arrived in the Tech City store. He couldn't believe what he saw the owner Mark Wallflower was on the floor dead with blood coming from his head. He saw Lily Wallflower standing over her father holding a bloody metal speaker. He ran and called the police.

Next Day Wright Anything Agency:

Athena had woke Kai up early to show him a few more places around town. When Kai and Athena returned to the agency Kai didn't like what he saw. He caught a glimpse of his Mother's profile but Phoenix had snatched it up before he could confirm what he saw.

Athena said, "Kai come on we need to go. First we are going to have breakfast and then I want to take you to Tech City."

Kai sighed, "Coming Thena. Its 7 in the morning I am not as energetic as you are in the morning." The two of them headed off and went to have breakfast and then headed to the mall to check out Tech City. When they arrived they saw police surrounding the entrance and they were escorting a girl who was just arrested to the precinct.

The young girl spotted Athena, "Ms. Cykes, please come down to the detention after my questioning. I need to speak with you."

Athena was shocked, "Uh sure I guess."

Kai went up to who looked like the detective in charge, "Excuse me sir, but can you tell us what happened?"

The man turned around and said, "Kid,get outta is a crime scene."

A tic mark appeared on Kai's head and he wanted to kick this guy in the shin. Athena put her hand on his shoulder and calmed him down, "Don't worry Kai. I know how you feel."

She walked up to the detective and showed him her Attorney's badge, "Detective can you explain to us what happened here?"

The detective said, "All I can share right now is that a murder took place here last night,pal. The victim was the owner of Tech City."

Kai asked, "The girl who you just arrested she is the one under suspicion right now. Isn't she?"

The detective said, "Uh no pal she was just a witness is all. Yeah thats it pal."

Kai shook his head, "No detective that's clearly a lie."

The detective flinched, "How did you know that pal?"

He sighed, "Well aside from the obvious handcuffs. Your facial expression says it all. When a person looks up to the left it means it's something that they are imagining and your eyes went up to the left when said she wasn't the accused."

Athena smiled that was Kai's special ability he was the best face reader on the planet. One look at the person's face. And he could tell a lie from truth.

The detective said, "Well,no hiding things from you then,pal." He sighed after. "Yes,she's the suspect,the owner's daughter."

Kai could tell by his facial expression this was no lie. He asked, "What motive would she have?"

"Hey pal,quit butting don't have any business here." The detective said. "Now get moving."

Athena said, "Kai let's head down to the detention girl wanted to speak with me about something. She should be done with her questioning by now." The two of them headed down to the detention center.

Detention Center 9:00 AM:

Athena and Kai had arrived and went to speak with the girl. "Hey did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked

The girl replied, "Ms. Cykes my name is Lily Wallflower. As you know my father was the one killed and they suspect me of being his killer. So Ms. Cykes.. can you please defend me in court?"

Athena was surprised. "Why do you want me to defend you?"

Lily answered, "I have seen you in court. I know you are more than capable to defend me. And I would rather have only you."

Athena wanted to ask about her reasons but then realized that she might not trust Phoenix or Apollo, considering that Phoenix had (unknowingly) presented forged evidence and Apollo was blaming her in their last case together. "Alright,I'll do it." She said to Lily.

Lily smiled, "Thank you . Heres my letter of request. You should show it that detective and he will let you investigate."

Kai said, "Miss. Wallflower I hope you don't mind but I would like to help Athena defend you."

Lily said, "I don't know…" She took a look at him and noticed he looked similar to Lady Lisa. She defended her mother in a case of murder. She shook her head, "Sure you can but can I ask you something?"

Kai nodded, "Go ahead ask away."

She asked, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Lady Lisa would you?"

He flinched at the mention of his mother, "Uh… yes I am she is my mother."

Lily smiled, "I knew you are the spitting image of her. I know you and Ms. Cykes will be able to defend me."

Athena said, "Miss. Wallflower we will be back if we have more questions later." She nodded and let them go.

Kai was silent the mention of his mother was painful. He managed to say, "Thena we should tell that we got a case." She nodded in agreement and the two of them headed to the Wright Anything Agency.

When they arrived Phoenix and Apollo were chatting about something.

Athena cleared her throat, "Mr. Wright, Apollo,we got a case."

Mr. Wright said, "You did? What's the case? And when do we start investigating?"

Athena hesitated, "Actually Mr. Wright, me and Kai are taking this one solo."

Apollo asked, "Why is that Athena?"

She replied, "Uh well it was the defendant's personal request."

Mr. Wright said, "Well can you at least tell us who you are defending?"

She answered, "Her name is Lily Wallflower. She is accused of murdering her father."

Mr. Wright sighed, "Very well, if you need our help let us know." She nodded and she pulled Kai out along with her and headed back to speak with the detective.

Tech City Entrance 11 AM:

Kai and Athena had returned to the crime scene and the detective spotted them.

The detective said, "I told you two that you can't be at the crime scene unless you are Miss. Wallflower's lawyers."

Kai said, "We know that detective but take a look at this." He handed the detective the letter of request.

The detective was shocked, "Wait pal you and your friend are defending Miss. Wallflower?" They nodded. The detective's entire demeanor changed, "Sorry pals but thats a funny joke."

Athena said,a bit annoyed, "Its no joke we work for the Wright Anything Agency and Miss. Wallflower asked us to defend her."

The detective said, "Prove to me that you work for Mr. Wright and I'll let you investigate." The two of them sighed and went back to the agency to get proof for that detective that'll make him believe they work for Mr. Wright.

Mr. Wright said, "That must be Detective Gumshoe. Give him this and he'll let you pass." He handed them a metal detector. Athena knew better than to question . The two of them showed the detective the metal detector and the detective finally believed them.

Gumshoe said, "Sorry pals that I didn't believe you. Ask me anything you like."

Kai asked, "Detective what is the the suspects supposed motive?"

Gumshoe said, "Her father was the owner of Tech City Inc. If he was out of the way she would inherit the company and the family's riches."

Kai nodded and asked another question. "What was the murder weapon used?"

Gumshoe stated, "It's this small speaker, Ms. Wallflower can use it." He showed him the speaker.

Athena noticed a footprint. "Detective,whose footprint is this?" She asked.

"That's the manager's footprint, stepped in here to see what's going on." Gumshoe answered.

Kai took down notes regarding the case. "Detective,I'd like to see the weapon in question." 

Gumshoe nodded and passed him the speaker after Kai put on a pair of noted that there wasn't any dents on the weapon. "The defendant's fingerprints are on them,pal." Gumshoe said.

Kai took note of that. "Can you give us an autopsy of the victim?" He asked.

Gumshoe nodded. "He was hit with the speaker,a blow to the head,approximately at 10:30 pm last police were notified at 11:00 pm by the defendant was found unconscious there." He explained as Kai wrote it down in his notebook

Athena walked up to him. "Other than the defendant and the janitor,who else was here?" She questioned.

"The manager, . Wilson." Was Gumshoe's reply.

Kai said, "Thank you for your help Detective Gumshoe." The two of them went back to the detention center to question .

When the two of them arrived Kai had asked Athena to let him question her. Athena had no objections.

Kai said, " can you answer a few questions for us?"

Lily nodded, "Anything to help prove that I am innocent."

Kai questioned, "When did you come across the body?"

Lily answered, "It was around 10:45 maybe. I was in my father's office when I heard a loud clang noise at about 10:30. I was frightened at first,but once I composed myself I went to go see what the noise was."

Kai had a strange look on his face, " I can't help but to what you just said was a lie about when you found the body. Your left eye twitched when you said 10:45."

She was shocked, "Ok it wasn't until 10:50 actually. I was listening to my music and I started to smell blood at about that time. I took my headphones off and ran to where the scent of blood was coming from and saw my father on the floor,blood seeping out of a wound on his head."

Kai asked, "Did you happen to to touch anything at the scene of the crime?"

Lily frowned, "I don't know the scene makes my memory fuzzy. Why do you ask?"

Kai said, "Your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon. You were in a daze correct?"

Lily said, "Oh yes I was after I found the body I was in shock and unintentionally picked up the weapon, but after I did I saw the mark on my father's head and passed out."

Kai said, "Thank you Lily. Athena is there any more things you think we should ask her?"

Athena said, "Hmm...Nope." She shook her head.

Kai said, "Alright Lily we will see you tomorrow before the trial. I promise you we will get you free."

Lily smiled, "Thank you both. I know you can do it."

Kai said, "There was one last thing I want to ask Detective Gumshoe."

Athena asked, "What's that?"

Kai said, "Who the prosecutor is it would be nice to know who we are facing so we know what to expect."

Athena said, "Good idea. There are a wide variety of types of prosecutors out there."

Kai nodded, "Right." The two of them went back to speak with Gumshoe.

Kai said, "Detective Gumshoe there is one last thing we want to ask about."

Gumshoe smiled, "Ask away I am here to help,pal."

Athena asked, "Who is the prosecutor tomorrow?"

Gumshoe replied, "Daniel better be careful, 's been trained by the best."

Kai played with his necklace, "Why does that last name sound familiar? What kind of cases has he taken on?"

Gumshoe said, "Murder cases,pal."

Kai questioned, "Did he have any long time rivals? Who was he trained by?"

Gumshoe said, "Well,he has faced off against Lady Lisa multiple surprising,since the kid was trained by Prosecutor Godot."

Kai's face was pale he was already facing his mother's rival. He began to shake.

Athena could hear a lot of fear in his heart. She put her hand on his shoulder he calmed down only slightly.

Athena asked, "Gumshoe is their anything else we should know about him?"

Gumshoe replied, "Hmm...Other than the fact that he also has a longtime rivalry with his twin sister,who's a defence attorney,no." He shook his head.

Athena said, "Thank you Detective Gumshoe." She brought Kai back to the office and ignored Mr. Wright and Apollo's questions.

Kai was still shaking, "I can't be facing him already. I don't stand a chance."

Athena said, "KAI SNAP OUT OF IT! You should've been ready to face him eventually. Besides its best to get it out of the way now."

Kai sighed, "I guess you're right. I can't let Lily know I am afraid. I have to stay strong for her and any other client we get."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys Icypika here with a special guest.

Sora: Aw come on,you're making me blush.

Icy: Well if it weren't for you this chapter and the next never would've gotten done and we wouldn't have a prosecutor.

Sora:True.

Icy: Anyways what could the future hold? Will Kai be strong enough to face his mother's rival.. Find out next time in the Age of Turnabout.


	3. Case 1: Trial

Disclaimer: Phoenix,Apollo,Athena and Gumshoe all belong to Capcom. Sora only owns Daniel and Diana. I only own Kai and Lady Lisa.

Defendant Lobby 2 10:00 AM:

Kai and Athena were in the defendant lobby with Lily and all of them were nervous. Although the one that was hurting the most was Kai. He was already facing his mother's rival. He hoped he didn't recognize him. He didn't show his fear though he was staying strong for Lily. The bailiff said, " someone is here to see you and your partner."

Athena said, "It must be Mr. Wright and Apollo." When she turned around she saw a girl around her had shoulder length ivory hair and blue wore a purple jacket over a white blouse and a matching purple skirt that reached her her lapel was an attorney's badge and around her neck was a light blue scarf.

Athena asked, "So who might you be?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Diana Fey. Nice to meet you,Miss. Cykes."She introduced herself before looking at Kai. "And it's been a while,Kai."

Kai said, "It certainly has Diana. You haven't changed much since I last saw you other than that you are wearing something other than your training outfit."

Athena asked, "Diana how do you know about me? And how do you know Kai?"

"Me and Kai met once when he came here to watch his mother in court. His mother and I were good friends. I heard much about you from Mr. Wright." She explained.

Athena said, "Ok. So what are you doing here?"

"Well,Kai called me last night. He was facing my brother so I had to come and support him." She said.

Athena said, "That makes sense, although apparently Kai didn't think I was enough."

Kai sweatdropped, "Well she was originally coming anyways. She never misses her brother's trials."

"True. Even the ones that I'm not taking." Diana said.

Kai asked jokingly, "Hoping to see him crash and burn if I know you correctly."

Diana knew he was joking but smirked. "Perhaps."

The bailiff said, "Defense team can you please proceed into the courtroom. The trial will begin shortly."

Athena said, "Thats our cue see you after the trial Diana."

"Good luck,both of you." She said before going to her seat.

Courtroom number four 10:30 AM:

The judge said, "All rise for the trial of miss. Lily Wallflower. Is the defense ready?"

Athena nodded, "Yes your honor, The defense is ready."

The judge said, "And the prosecution?"

Daniel nodded. "The prosecution is ready,Your Honor." He said as he looked at the Defence's bench,seeing Kai.

Kai flinched what hinted him off was probably his necklace. It used to belong to his mother.

The judge said, "Prosecution please give your opening statement."

"Of course." He said,nodding. "Last night at approximately 10:30,the victim Mark Wallflower was struck in the head by his daughter,the defendant. The victim was the head of the Tech City Inc. Naturally,she was next in line but according to the manager,Wilson the two were having arguments as of late. It seems that this one went too far." He said until…

Kai shouted, "OBJECTION!"

The judge asked, "What is your objection Mr…."

Kai said, "Kai, your honor. The prosecution has no proof that an argument truly went down that night. It is nothing more than baseless conjecture."

"Have you even asked the manager, Kai?He said so himself." Daniel looked at him.

Athena could hear fear in Kai's heart but he kept it under control.

He said, "No because we weren't given a chance to question the witness when we were investigating. And it is Technology store there are bound to be security cameras that would've recorded an argument if one had taken place."

"Alright,you caught my wasn't an argument,but the camera inside the office was turned off."

Kai asked, "Why was it shut off?"

"I unfortunately don't have the ,the murder happened in the office and the victim was defendant crept up on her sleeping father and hit him in the back of the head with the weapon,a small square prosecution has the weapon in question and submits it into the Court Record." Daniel said,pulling out the speaker,which he held in a bag.

Athena shouted, "OBJECTION!"

The judge asked, "Yes ?"

Athena said, "Your honor the murder took place near the entrance of the store. It is proven by this photo of the crime scene."

Kai thought to himself, "What is Daniel up to? He never made this many mistakes when he faced my mother in court."

"Gh...dammit…" He cursed. "I apologize for the mistake. I was only notified yesterday,since Payne had given the files to me."

Kai mentally smirked, "So were we,Daniel and even we didn't miss anything. I guess the Paynes aren't very good prosecutors."

"Regardless,I never got a chance to actually search the ,I shall remain as the fact that stands is that the Defendant killed her father with the speaker and, having realized this,she fainted at the scene. The janitor found the two at 11:00 PM and had notified the police." He finished his statement.

The judge asked, "Prosecutor Fey, is there any evidence that prove the defendants guilt or witnesses who saw the crime happen?"

"Yes, Your weapon has traces of the defendant's fingerprints on it,as well as a smudged cannot analyze the second set though."

Kai said to Athena, "We better make a note of that. There was a second set of prints."

Athena nodded, "Yeah I don't know useful that could be though."

The judge slammed his gavel, "The prosecution may call their first witness."

"The prosecution calls the janitor,Joe to the stand." Daniel said,trying to forget the slip ups he made about the cameras and where the scene took place.

The janitor took the stand, "Name's Joe Mcclean."

"Mr McClean,you were the one to discover the crime scene,yes?"

Joe said, "That's right mr prosecutor sir."

"Please testify about what you saw." Daniel said.

Witness Testimony: I was outside of the store sweeping the floors outside of the store. I heard a terrible CLANG noise come from the store. I ran as quickly as I could to the store. When I arrived I saw Miss. Wallflower holding a metal speaker with blood on it and her father was on the floor. I called the police and when they arrived they arrested her.

The judge said, "Hmm that does sound like a fairly solid testimony."

Athena said, "Please your honor we still have the cross examination."

The judge asked, "Did you see a contradiction in it?"

Athena said, "Not exactly your honor but I would still like to proceed with the cross examination."

The judge said, "Very well Ms. Cykes continue with the cross examination."

Kai said, "Athena perhap we should press for more information on when he found the body and when he claims he spotted Miss. Wallflower." She nodded.

She asked, " . Can you give us more information about when you found the body and Miss. Wallflower?"

Joe said, "Uh sure I suppose. I found the body at about 10: 35."

Kai asked, "Are you certain that you spotted Miss. Wallflower?"

Joe said, "Uh definitely I saw her she had those there headsets of hers on."

Kai said, " I am sorry but that is clearly a lie."

Joe said, "WHAT MAKES IT A LIE!?"

Kai said, "Your facial expression you looked up to the right which means via body signals that you were imagining it."

Daniel asked, "And what was he lying about?"

Kai said, "Seeing the defendant of course. And I can prove it!"

Daniel said, "Show us this proof then Kai."

Kai said, "Gladly during our investigation we investigated the office and found Miss. Wallflower's headphones in the office. This is backed up by her statement when we questioned her she stated that did not find her father's dead body until 10:45. TEN minutes before Mr. McClean supposedly saw her with the murder weapon."

Daniel was shocked. He then looked at Joe. "Witness, what's the meaning of this?!" He said.

Joe was sweating bullets, "Well uh ya see I… uh… the defendant was there. I must have missed that she wasn't wearing her headphones. She was always wearing them. Uh.. huh."

Athena said, "As my partner has just proven this witness cannot be considered reliable after missing such a huge detail."

"The prosecution agrees. Your Honor,I request a recess so I can prepare my next witness." Daniel said, glaring at Joe.

The judge said, "We shall have a ten minute recess to prepare the next witness."

"Thank you." Daniel said as he shot a glare at Kai. He swore he knew where the necklace came from before realizing that he has Lady Lisa's necklace. "So, this is her son. I'll have to speak to him before recess ends." He thought.

Defendant Lobby 2:

Kai and Athena were thinking about what Daniel could be stirring up.

Diana walked to them and said, "I never thought I'd see the day he'd screw up in court."

Kai said, "I feel the same way although I can't help but think I was the reason he so royally screwed up during investigations."

Diana asked, "What are you saying? It's not like he knows you,does he?"

Kai gulped, "Well actually he does and I'm surprised he hasn't realized who I am yet. I knew he had something to do with why my mother suddenly had to send me to Europe."

Diana looked down, "You got a point…" She trailed off before seeing her brother coming over.

"Well, I see that Lady Lisa's son has returned." He said to Kai.

Kai said, "Well looks like his royal highness finally decided to speak with me. What an honor. I am surprised it took you so long to notice especially after you saw me investigating the crime scene."

Daniel scowled, "Like you're the one to talk. You made me screw up." He glared into Kai's eyes

Kai said, "You should know no matter who prosecutor nor defense attorney shouldn't get distracted by something going on outside of the case. One of the many things I learned from my mother."

"Ah,but of course. I know all her tactics,so don't expect me to make it easy for you. After all,you're still a rookie,aren't you? Not even 18 yet." Daniel said.

Kai said, "Listen here I may be young but at least I can tell lies from the truth. And if you know my mother's tactics like you say you do. Then tell me what does this necklace do? I know you had something to do with why my mother shipped me off to Europe. I intend to find out and uphold her legacy even if she doesn't return."

Daniel growled, "You proved it. You saw through his facial expression that he was lying." He knew what it did but decided to discreetly tell him.

Kai asked, "So you do know what it does. I will prove that Lily is innocent no matter what it takes." He didn't notice but she was blushing slightly.

Bailiff said, "Recess is over back to your stations."

"Let's see if you can keep those words." Daniel said as he headed back inside,glancing at Diana as he did.

Kai said, "Lets get to work and see through this witness' lies."

"Good luck." Diana said as she went back inside.

The judge said, "Prosecutor Fey call your next witness to the stand."

"The prosecution calls the manager to the stand." He said. He refused to lose to some kid.

The judge said, "So who might you be?"

The witness said, "Name's Mark Wilson. Manager of Tech City where the murder took place."

"Witness,you were at the scene,were you not?" Daniel asked.

Wilson said, "That is correct. I was finishing up my last assignments for the day when the murder took place."

Daniel demanded, "Give your ." He slammed his palm onto the desk.

Wilson said, "Of course."

Witness testimony: I was in the back,counting stock before the that,I left the shop as a CLANG rang from the office.I was too shocked to move before seeing the janitor rush in. I followed to see Lily with the bloody speaker in her hand.I told the Janitor to call the police and restrained Lily,making her drop the speaker.

Kai shouted, "OBJECTION!"

The judge said, "Mr. Kai what is your objection.?"

Kai said, "It was stated in the last testimony that the janitor was the first to find the body."

"OBJECTION!" Daniel objected. "We agreed that the previous witness was proven to be unreliable!"

Kai shook his head, "True but not all of it was lies. The only thing I proved was that the witness didn't see the defendant. He was still the first to discover the body."

"Gh!" Daniel said.

The judge said, "The defense brings up a very good point. The janitor was still the first to discover the body. Witness continue with your testimony."

Witness Testimony: The janitor had already went to call the police. I saw Lily with the bloody speaker in her hand. I restrained Lily,making her drop the speaker.

Athena shouted, "OBJECTION!"

Daniel remarked, "What is it this time,defence?"

Athena said, "Its impossible for Miss. Wallflower to have dropped the speaker. If she had there would have been a dent in the speaker and yet there is no dent on to be found on it."

Daniel growled, "Witness,what is this?!" He slammed the desk.

Wilson was nervous until he seemed to remember something. "Ah!I nearly Honor,may I amend my testimony?" He asked.

The judge nodded his head. "Very well."

Witness Testimony:I was not surprised to see that it didn't dent,since it landed on a cushion before it did.

Kai shouted, "OBJECTION!"

Daniel growled. "Now what?"

Kai said, "There wasn't any blood stains on the cushion in question. How do you explain that?!"

Wilson was now sweating buckets. "Er...um..that is...you see….uh….I-I...I-I…" He stuttered before he began to scream. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!I DID IT,OKAY?!IT WAS ME!IT WAS ALL ME!"

After a while,Wilson had calmed down and began to speak. "I wanted to steal everything he had...his funds and budget...all for myself...I'm a selfish man…"

"Well,this was now it's time for the verdict." The judge said as he slammed his gavel. "The defendant,Lily Wallflower is declared not guilty!Court is…"

"HOLD IT!" Daniel said. "I have one last thing to say,your honor!"

"What's this?Prosecutor Fey,what is the meaning of this?" The judge asked.

"Mr. Kai may have won but the only reason to why is that his mother is the legendary Lady Lisa!" Daniel pointed to Kai.

Kai shook violently,despite Athena's judge brought down his gavel. "Order in the court!I want his attorney's badge stripped off the attorney!"

"OBJECTION! Do you even have proof?!" Athena asked.

"His only is he able to see if people are lying through facial movements and twitches but Lady Lisa is never seen without it." Daniel said.

Kai knew that it was a loss and took off his badge,placing it on the bench.

Diana shook her head at her brother, "I can't believe you,Daniel!" She shouted.

"It's for the best, Diana." He glared at his sister.

Athena scowled, "Tell me Prosecutor Fey what do you know about Lady Lisa and Kai? Just like every killer has a motive everyone acts the way they do for a reason and if you can't see that. Then you are a very poor prosecutor."

"How dare you say that to my face?! I'll tell you this,Lady Lisa was nothing more than a prideful defence attorney!" He growled.

A young woman spoke, "Oh really am I Prosecutor Fey?" They turned toward the voice and saw a young woman about the age of 45. She had long light brown hair, blue eyes, and was an average height.

Athena was shocked, "L-Lady Lisa what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer Athena Daniel interrupted, "You?! I thought you vanished!"

She replied sternly,"I had to disappear for the sake of my son. I needed to follow my own path and it would've put my son in great danger. I was only protecting him. I had heard that my son had just received his Attorney's Badge and he would be coming here. Once I learned that he and Athena had taken a case. I had to come watch. And from what I saw my son was whipping your butt in a manner of speaking. You certainly aren't as good as you used to be."

He growled, "It's your necklace's fault. And Payne!" He slammed the desk. He glared at the young lady. "I'll get back at you,just you wait!"

Diana sighed as she watch him leave the courtroom. "What happened to you, Daniel?" She shook her head and they left the courtroom.

Defendant Lobby 2 12:00 PM:

Lily smiled at Athena and Kai. "Thank you,both of you!" She said.

"You're welcome, Lily." Athena said.

Kai merely remained silent as as Apollo and Phoenix come over.

Apollo said, "Nice work out there Athena. We knew you could do it."

Athena smiled, "Thanks Apollo. Although I couldn't have done it without Kai's help."

Phoenix was preoccupied, "So you are Lady Lisa. We certainly have heard a lot about son is a great defense attorney. I can certainly tell he has your spirit when it comes to defending the innocent."

She thanked him, "Thank you . Although he may have won the case but he is not in good shape."

Apollo walked up to her, "What was that whole scene about in court? Is there something that made the judge and jury so upset."

Lady Lisa flinched, "It's a long story that I'd rather not go into with Kai in the shape he is in right now. I'll tell you one thing for now I only defended woman due to some...trouble in my past. I'll tell you more as time goes on." Apollo nodded in understanding.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: sup guy so the first case is solved, but now new mysteries arise with the arrival of Lady Lisa.

Sora: Yep and I happened to notice but we didn't put this !Phoenix,Apollo,Athena and Gumshoe all belong to Capcom.I only own Daniel and Diana.

Icy: yeah and you can thank Sora for the chapter because she did a majority of this chapter. I only own Kai and Lady Lisa.

Sora: With that out of the way,please leave a review,we'd love to hear your feedback.

Icy: Yeah see you guys next time in the Age of Turnabout.


	4. After the Case

Disclaimer: Phoenix,Apollo,Athena and Gumshoe all belong to Capcom. Sora only owns Daniel and Diana. I only own Kai and Lady Lisa.

It was two days after Kai's first case, but he wasn't as happy as he should've been, not only did he and Athena win the case but he also found his mother after such a long time. You would expect him to be happy, but he wasn't all because of that prosecutor revealing who he really was. After they got back from the courthouse all he did was lock himself in a room.

Athena sighed, "I can't believe that man. Going and just ruining a new attorney's life after he won his first case fair and square."

Lady Lisa said, "Yes Daniel never really cared much for anyone other than himself."

Apollo said, "Yeah but what he said wasn't a lie if that chaos broke out. Lady Lisa can you explain to us why the hell they reacted like that.?"

"I suppose so, you have a right to know what happened. Athena since you already know this story can you go stay with Kai and try to calm him down?" Athena nodded and headed to the room Kai was staying in.

Lisa began her story, "It all started when I turned 21. I had just gotten my attorney's badge I decided to come here to this town to get a job since I had learned that there was a lot of homicide cases here. While I was on my way I met a very despicable man. I didn't know it at the time though. I had gotten lost finding my way to town and it was getting dark this man conveniently had found me and offered me a place to stay for the night and well... I think you know where this headed."

They all nodded knowing what she meant. She continued, "After I got away from that man. I arrived in the town and got my first case. And after the first case, Kai was being born."

Diana walked through the door, worried for her friend. She spoke with her 'aunt' about bringing a few guests over to the village. Of course, Maya was all for having them over.

Apollo asked, "What else Lady Lisa? Why did the judge freak out when Daniel revealed that Kai was your son."

She hesitated, "As I said earlier I only defended woman in court. This led to most people's view me as a sexist attorney who thinks that all men are guilty."

"I suppose that would lead to distrust of your son. I still wonder why Kai decided to become a defense attorney."

"Well, I think I know why." Diana said.

"And what reason might that be Diana?" Apollo asked.

"Well, he wanted to prove to them that you weren't one, Lady Lisa. Also, it allowed him to find his father, is he would actually call him that." She said

Lady Lisa bit her lip, "Thats what I am afraid of. Once he finds his father and he realizes who Kai is he would be put in great danger. That's why I sent him away."

"I would suspect as much." Diana nodded. "But still, I want you all to come to Kurain with me on Kai's birthday. It could cheer him up." She said,looking at the door to Kai's room. The door was slowly opened up by Athena. She looked like she had made some progress.

Lisa asked, "How is my son?"

Athena said, "He's calmed down but his heart still has a lot of fear in it. Probably the most I've ever seen. We need to take him some place relaxing. Or any place he would be comfortable. Its very possible he is battling his inner demons. Do you know a place?"

"Kurain. That's where we're going." Diana said.

Athena nodded and convinced Kai to come out. What they saw was for a lack of a better word. He was a mess. His face was bright red, eyes puffy, and his hand was holding on tightly to his necklace. They all decided they needed to get to Kurain as soon as possible.


	5. Kurain Village

The group had arrived in Kurain Village. Diana lead the group around the place, having lived here before becoming an attorney. Phoenix couldn't help but think of the memories being here in this village were coming back to him. Everyone was amazed at the beauty of the village everyone except Kai who was still stressed although he wasn't as stressed as before he still was. Diana took notice before seeing Pearl coming over to where they were.

Pearl asked, "Mystic Diana, what is doing here? Is he visiting his special someone?"

Phoenix was sweating, "She will never let that go."

Diana replied, "Well, we're here because Kai over here." Pearls saw Kai and had slight blush but she shook it off. Diana took notice but ignored it for now.

Athena said, "Diana you wanted to introduce us to someone didn't you?"

"Yes. Come on, everyone. Let's go." Pearl was trying to stay close to Kai.

Diana lead them to a big house and opened the door. "Aunt Maya! I brought guests!" She called.

Maya came out in her usual spirit medium outfit and her hair was now tied up, "Nick! Its been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?"

Phoenix said. "It certainly has been." Surprisingly Pearls wasn't saying anything about them being each other's special someone. She was busy trying to talk to Kai. Who was just playing with his necklace.

Diana smiled and quietly said to herself, "Looks like Pearly has found her own special someone."

Maya said, "Also uh… Diana who are your other friends?"

"Oh, right. I want you meet Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, Lady Lisa and her son, Kai." Diana introduced the group.

Athena smiled, "It's nice to meet you Maya."

Apollo beamed a smile, "Pleasure to meet you."

Lady Lisa bowed, "It is an honor to meet the new Kurain Master."

Kai was quietly chatting with Pearls. She had managed to get him to talk, but it wouldn't last very long. Because an unwelcome face walked up to the group, Daniel.

Daniel scowled, "And what are you doing here?"

Diana scowled at him. "They're guests, Daniel. I brought them here."

Athena interrupted, "To help bring Kai back to his usual self. After that underhanded trick you pulled."

Daniel scoffed, "I did nothing, but reveal the truth."

Athena was holding back a knuckle sandwich , "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU DAMAGED KAI'S PSYCHE?!"

Daniel flinched slightly, "I had to. After all, the sexist over here could have taught him about his little trick."

Diana walked over to her brother and slapped him, her nose scrunched up in anger.

The last person they expected spoke up, "Daniel what I did was no trick all it does is help us find the truth. Isn't that what the courts are for?"

Daniel scowled, "Oh, so the squirt finally talks. Yeah,all the truth and stuff but with you and your mother, that's just bad luck."

Lady Lisa spoke up, "Daniel you claim that I am sexist but have I ever been wrong in court about who the true culprit ever was? It was more bad luck on your part. They always ended up being men who were the true culprit. I have yet to bring a false charge to anyone."

Daniel growled until another voice came in. "Now, now, kid. I didn't tell you to get mad at the kitty." He turned to see Godot, formerly known as Diego Armando. He had been released from jail and wanted to visit the village that Mia Fey was raised in. And keep an eye on Daniel.

Phoenix said, "Its been a long time Godot."

"But of course, Trite." Godot said,calling Mr Wright the nickname he gave the blue suited lawyer. "And I see you got your badge back."

Athena smiled, "That he did and he brought an end to the dark age of the law."

"I see you have some attorneys under you. Nice to meet you both." Godot smiled, despite the fact that he can't see Apollo's red vest or pants.

Phoenix said, "Yes I do. I take great pride in them. They have solved many tough cases. And their abilities come handy in court.

"That so? Interesting." Godot said. "Though at least you haven't died. I would be sure that coffee scalding your head might make you lose your hair." He laughed.

Phoenix chuckled nervously, "Which scalding would that be?"

"Maybe a coffee mug to the face would help." Godot looked at him.

"No no that won't be necessary." Phoenix said. Godot had spotted Lady Lisa and Kai.

"Ah, I see that the legendary Lady Lisa is here. A pleasure to meet you."

Lisa replied, "Same to you I have faced off against your protege many times in court."

"Yes, I heard. Though Danny seems to act childish after losing to you. He's already thrown 50 coffee mugs at the wall in rage."

"Oh you mean his last case?"

"Well, in total until you vanished, at least 25. The other half is this little kitten of mine's fault." Godot said, motioning to Diana.

"Dad, don't call me that." Diana blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh so it seems Daniel missed me while I was gone if he was throwing less cups." Lily smiled.

"Not really. Though the last case he went to, he just relaxed and drank half of his coffee. The rest he threw at the wall."

Kai said, "Jeez Daniel no offense but you may have some anger issues."

Daniel tossed an extra mug at Kai's head. "Can it, squirt! I'm perfectly fine!" Kai ducked out of the way, "Maybe I should go." He sprinted off.

Diana sighed. "_What am I gonna do with him? At least Kai's fast enough to react to that. I don't think Mr. Wright can."_

Pearl said, "Um I am gonna go see where Kai went."

"You sure, Pearly?" Diana asked. "In that case, I'll go with you, if you want."

"Sure, Mystic Diana." She smiled.

The two went out to look for Kai. Meanwhile, Iris was about to go and train before she bumped into someone. "Oh,forgive me. I didn't mean to bump into you."

The person she bumped into spoke, "No its fine. I wasn't watching where I was going."

She looked at the person. "I've never seen you here before. Are you visiting someone?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I was invited here by someone. For…." He trailed off.

"Ah,you must be one of the guests that Mystic Diana talked about." She said.

He nodded, "Yeah she just wanted us to see the village where she grew up."

"Well, it's nice to see some guests here. I'm Iris. Nice to meet you, Mr…" She trailed off.

"Kai you can just call me Kai."

"Sure, Kai. So,who else came with you? I was hoping to see if someone I knew was also here."

"I came here with my boss , and his other two employees. Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice." He left out his mother on purpose not really sure how to explain who she was.

"Ah, Feenie's here. That's a relief." She smiled, remembering the times she had with Phoenix.

"Wait you're the Iris Mr. Wright is always talking about." He realized. Diana and Pearls had found them.

"Mystic Iris! Kai!" Diana ran over to them.

Kai turned around, "Oh hey Diana. Hey Pearls."

Pearl said, "We finally found you. Mr. Daniel has calmed down and your mother is worried about you."

Diana said, "You two should hurry up dinner is soon."

Kai said, "Ok. Well you it was nice meeting you ." He ran and chatted with Pearls on the way to dinner.

During Dinner Kai couldn't help but feel uncomfortable both Godot and Daniel were staring him down. Pearls snapped him out of and started chatting with him.

Diana and Athena watched the two of them chat and smiled.

Diana said, "those two are hitting it off well."

Athena smiles, "They certainly are. Ever since Kai started chatting with Pearl the fear in his heart has dropped drastically. There is still some there,but that understandable with your brother here. Not to mention what he has lost in fear he gained in happiness."

Late that night Kai was wide awake looking through his mother's old case files. He couldn't shake the feeling that something from his mother's past would effect him. He was mainly looking at the men that she got locked up and when their prison release date was. He found two names that have already been released, Mark Walhburg and Ivan Kings.

Diana saw that he was awake and asked, "Kai? Aren't you sleepy?"

Kai said panicking hiding the case files, "Uh not really. And with your brother so mad at me I need to be on the lookout."

She said, "Not to worry. I kinda slipped a sleeping pill into his coffee. It was crushed so he mistook it for creamer." She sat up. She noticed that he was hiding something. "So, anything you wanna talk about?"

Kai sighed, "Sort of." Shows her the case files.

She took the case files and read them. "They're of your mother's cases...are you worried about the past effecting you?" She looked at him, worried.

Kai nodded, "Yeah I just can't help but feel that her past is going to rear its ugly face. I don't even know if I should stand in court again."

She frowned, "Look, you shouldn't say anything like that. We don't know what lies ahead, but we have to be careful anyways."

"Thank you Diana. That means a lot to me. Do you have any ideas about what my mother might do now? Do you think she will stand in court again?" He said.

"I don't know… She's been rather secretive." Diana looked down. "Still, even if they don't let you stand in court, don't worry. If that happens, I'll convince them to let you stand in court, since you'll be my partner."

"Wait you want me to be your partner? Why?"

"What if your mother is involved in someway? Wouldn't you want to get on a case like that? If you work with me, you might be able to help."

He nodded, "Of course I would. Also it would probably be best if I worked with you. Athena really doesn't need my help in cases anyway. She has Apollo and Mr. Wright. I'll work with you if you promise to help me prove to your brother that my mother was a good lawyer."

"Of course I will. I would have promised that anyway." Diana smiled.

He smiled, "I'll be your partner." After that conversation ended the two of them went to their own rooms and slept.

The next day Kai was outside chatting with Pearls about various things. Diana was watching them when a strange man came into the village.

The man said, "So this is Kurain Village it's very quaint." He asked Diana, "Is this where the Kurain channeling technique is taught?"

She replied, "Yes. At first, I wanted to join in, seeing as how Mr. Wright gets help from my mother, who was channelled by my aunt."

"Right, I am a reporter for Paranormal Monthly. I was hoping to do a special report on channeling."

"Hmm…" She wasn't that convinced with the idea.

He introduced himself, "Name's Tony Stine."

"Okay, Mr. Stine." Diana nodded, looking at him questioningly. She's seen reporters before, Lotta Hart coming to mind and she wasn't convinced.

"Well can someone give me a tour of the place?" He asked tapping his foot.

Diana wasn't sure if she wanted to give him a tour but then she saw Maya walking towards them.

Maya said, "Oh you finally arrived."

He nodded, "You must be Maya."

She nodded "Yes, I am. You wanted to learn about village. I'll show you around the area."

Diana was shocked at what she just heard, "Aunt Maya, are you sure you wanna do that?"

"I see no harm in it. He just wants to do a short interview with and some pictures of the village."

Pearl spoke in her ever so innocent eyes, "Mystic Diana I don't think he'll do anything bad." Kai seemed to have the same worries Diana had.

Diana bit her thumb, a habit picked up by Lana Skye. "I don't know…" She said

Maya had already left when she wasn't paying attention along with .

Kai said, "We need to keep an eye on that man."

"Agree." Diana nodded. "Knowing Aunt Maya's luck, she might be in grave danger."

"I am sure she will be fine Mystic Diana." Pearl said innocently.

Diana smiled at her innocence. "_How does she not break after seeing her mother assist in murder?"_ She thought.

"Someone should follow them and make sure things don't go sour." Kai suggested.

Diana nodded. "I'll go. I have a bad feeling that this will end very,VERY badly." She walked after the two, watching from a distance.

Kai and Pearls continued chatting with each other as they walked. Kai heard footsteps following them and he turned around and saw Athena and Apollo.

Kai asked, "Hey Apollo, Athena… why are you following us?"

He stuttered, "Well ya see we think we saw Godot and Daniel looking for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Last I saw them they were throwing coffee cups at a picture of Phoenix."

Athena said, "Well yeah thats it."

"Pearls why don't you go look for Iris. I need to ask them about something." She nods and went to find Iris.

Kai turned, "Ok you two, truth, now."

Apollo flinched, "We… are? Telling the truth."

"Really Apollo you are trying to lie to me when I can read face?"

Athena said, "We were checking on you and Pearl making sure you were ok."

Kai said, "Alright if you say so. I have something to do. I'll see you at dinner." The two of them sighed in relief. In truth they were spying on Kai and Pearls not only for their curiosity but his mother wanted them to see what was going on.

Later that night at dinner everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Once again during the meal Godot and Daniel were staring into Kai's soul.

Kai said, "Ok Daniel enough with staring into my soul hoping to find something wrong with me. You already ruined my life during that trial."

Daniel replied, "Oh? Sorry squirt, I'd rather you stay out of my courtroom."

Lady Lisa scolded him, "It is NOT your courtroom. Its not anyone's. Your lucky I haven't slapped you for ruining my son's reputation."

Kai said, "The courtroom is owned by nobody unless you want to count the truth as a person."

Daniel growled, losing his patience as he gripped the mug tightly. Diana smirked, seeing her brother fuming as she noticed a crack in the mug.

Phoenix said trying to stop the fight that was about to break out, "Calm down you two. Save the battling for in the court."

Daniel smirked slightly, "Ah well, at least I won't be seeing your face again. They contacted me saying that you aren't allowed into the courtroom."

Apollo said, "Nice try no one can bluff as good as Mr. Wright."

"It's the truth. See?" Daniel passed Apollo his cellphone. "Check the call records."

Apollo did so and his jaw dropped, "WHAT?! HE ISN'T JOKING! The record says that he isn't allowed to stand in court."

Athena got up and smacked Daniel so hard he was sent flying to wall, "YOU HEARTLESS JERK! FIRST YOU NEARLY DESTROY KAI'S PHYSIOLOGICAL PROFILE BUT NOW YOU GO AND GET HIM FIRED!"

Diana clapped her hands at Athena's feat before Daniel got up, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't do it. They discussed it and would tell me about it when they came to a conclusion."

Athena said, "So it isn't official yet."

"If it wasn't before, it is now." Daniel scowled.

Lady Lisa said, "Why Daniel did you ruin his life?"

He answered, "He had it coming. By this point in time, most men resented her. I could name exceptions. Since squirt's her son, it would be obvious to justify that he'd do the same."

Lady Lisa said, "All we do is seek the truth."

"As if Edgeworth didn't give me an earful of that already." Daniel rolled his eyes before seeing Maya and Stine getting up to walk away.

Kai asked, "Where are you going?"

Stine said, "We are going for the interview."

Diana said, "Aunt Maya,do you want someone to accompany you? I'm worried about what would happen if you were left alone with him."

Maya said, "I will be fine." The two of them leave.

Daniel watched as they left, worried. He and Diana (unknowingly) got up at the exact same time and left without a word. They thought the same thing. "_I need to make sure she's alright."_

Kai said, "I hope they'll be ok."

Godot walked up to him, "They'll be fine. Even if they argue, they sometimes think the same thing."

Kai said, "So Godot what are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Daniel. And hoping to visit a kitten I know." He smiled.

"If you say so. Are you considering standing in court again?"

"Maybe, if Trite's not dying from the abuse he got from Blackquill. Word is, he managed to survive with Blackquill cutting a bit of his hair off."

Kai said, "I heard about it from Athena."

Godot nodded. "Anyway, I took notice that you've been talking to Pearl. A lot actually." He smirked. "Got affections for her?"

Kai blushed, "Er… no maybe. Why do you care Godot?"

He smirked, "Just looking out for the little one."

"I would never harm her. You do know that right?"

"Of course. Just saying. Besides, it's best we keep that innocence of hers intact."

Kai said, "Yeah."

A scream is heard, "AHHHHHHH!"

Kai bolted towards the voice and saw Maya lying there dead. Diana and Daniel knew it was gonna happen but couldn't do anything.


	6. Case 2: Investigation

Sora: Hey guys. So a Disclaimer first. Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, Diana and Daniel are mine and Icy owns Kai and Lady Lisa. Also, please note that for those that are angry at us, please don't be. I regret killing Maya but we need a case and quick. This was the best we could think of. And if you're gonna come after us with your pitchforks and torches..and guns, well we aren't to blame. If you excuse me, I'm going off to hide.

Once everyone had gathered and found Maya's dead body, Pearl was shaking as she hugged Phoenix as Godot was calling the police. Kai had found Iris unconscious nearby, a bloodstained knife in her hands.

Kai sighed, "I still can't believe this. Does trouble follow us everywhere we go?",

then he realized something, "Where's Stine?"

Kai looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. "_Ok where the hell is that reporter. It's way to obvious that its him, but I have no evidence right now."_

Diana and Daniel growled, obviously angry about what Stine did. "Daniel, you and I both know that we need to find the truth behind this" Diana said. Daniel nods, knowing that he needed to do so.

"Yeah although I don't your brother is going to want to work with me. We need someone to look for our supposed reporter." Kai said eagerly

At that moment Gumshoe burst in the room, "Alright everyone clear the crime scene!" he shouted. At the same time Iris slowly started waking up.

"Wh-What happened…?" Iris said as she sat up.

Gumshoe noticed the knife in Iris' hand, and confronted her, "Alright pal you're coming down to the precinct with me!"

"OBJECTION!" Diana yelled. "Isn't it hasty to be doing this? She may have been holding the knife but I know it wasn't her." She stated.

"I'm sorry pal, but right now she is the only possible subject. unless you can prove that there was someone else here." Gumshoe replied.

Diana scowled, knowing that she didn't have evidence at the moment. Kai then entered the conversation

"Detective this might not be solid evidence but here's a scrap from a magazine. As far as I know Iris has no magazines." he said brimming with hope.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head, "Well… I...uh suppose so but you shouldn't be tampering with the crime scene".

Diana spoke up, "He's my partner, Detective. I'll be defending Iris in trial."

Gumshoe looked shocked for a moment "Wait a second pal, he was banned from standing in court."

"As an attorney, yes. But not as an assistant." Diana replied.

Gumshoe sighed, "Alright, but get out of here. After I bring Miss Iris down to the detention center. I need to investigate". Iris looked back before leaving with Gumshoe.

The twins sighed, guilt and sadness stinging them. They warned Maya and even followed her but were unable to save her.

Kai also sighed, neither one of them were able to stand in court, he would take this on by himself if he hadn't gotten banned from standing in court. He look towards Godot signaling he needed to say something.

Godot caught on and tried to think of something to say but words never came to him.

Kai sighed again, "Are you sure you guys can stand in court? This is extremely personal. Maybe you should leave it up to Athena and Godot."

Diana was silent until she lifted her head. "No… I'll do it. For Aunt Maya's sake." She said, determination flaring.

Daniel nodded. "I'm not letting him get away. Win or lose, I know that the truth will be found."

"Looks like we are on the same page then." Kai said fiercely.

"It's only for this one time, squirt. We still have a score to settle." Daniel looked at Kai, though not giving him a soul piercing glare like he'd normally do.

Kai looked towards the group, "Shall we start investigating?" They were too shocked to do anything at the moment. He shook his and gave Godot a look saying "Handle this." Kai then left the room in the hopes of cheering up Pearl.

Diana decided to start looking, starting with Maya's dead body. "Well, we'll need an autopsy first." She muttered as Daniel joined her.

"It"s like Maya's mother's case all over again." Phoenix said disappointed.

"Hmm… it's most likely a stab to the heart, with the weapon being that knife there." Diana said, motioning to the bloody knife.

"Mystic Iris was holding it while out cold. I would expect that she was put there after she was knocked out." Daniel said, thinking.

Kai had returned, cheering up Pearl was important, however he needed to help investigate while the police were still absent.

Diana put on a pair of gloves and picked up the knife. "Hmm… I think there would be prints on this but most of them are old anyway." She said, knowing that the knife belonged to the area they were in, the kitchen.

"The person who killed her obviously had this planned in advance. They would be trying not to get caught" Kai said

"You know, I have a feeling that old lady Morgan is involved somehow" Diana said, earning a nod from Daniel.

"Did you find anything else? I found that magazine scrap but thats about it."

"What else would that guy leave? Any footprints?"

"Of course! He would have left footprints since he stepped into the mud. See?" Daniel pointed outside to the imprint left by Stine.

"Yeah" Kai replied

Gumshoe arrived a few minutes after investigating, "Alright get out of here. I need to investigate."

The three did as told and let Gumshoe do his job. That's when Diana heard someone munching on something.

"Who's that?" Kai asked questioningly

"I swear I know that sound…" Diana mused.

Apollo spoke up, "Ema Skye?"

"Apollo Justice? What a surprise. Heard you took a beating from an explosion." Ema said, smiling.

Apollo nodded, "Yeah, but I am all better now."

"Good! And I see that the Fey twins aren't arguing for once." She looked at Diana and Daniel.

"Considering we're on the same page this time, yeah." Diana smiled, having met the Snakoo eating detective on a case before.

Kai interjected, "Uh mind introducing me?"

Diana said, "Oh right. Ema, meet Kai. He's my partner and you may have heard of his mother, Lady Lisa."

Ema was shocked. "No way,really?! She was as great as Mia Fey!"

"You flatter me." Lady Lisa responded

"And Kai, this is Detective Ema Skye. Even if she doesn't look like a detective. She does give the forensics a break." Diana said.

Kai looked over at Ema, "Cool. What are you doing here?"

"Helping out Gumshoe. Most of the forensics are sick so I had to step in." Ema explained.

"Ah. We need an autopsy report." Kai said with urgency

Ema smiled and went over to Gumshoe. She started analyzing Maya's body and sighed. "She reminds me of me for some reason…" She said.

Kai asked, "What is it?"

"Well, the cause of death was a stab to the heart. So the knife over there makes sense." Ema pointed to the knife before examining the grip. "I should look for fingerprints here…" She pulled out fingerprint powder.

Kai asked, "So Ema are you going to be working with Gumshoe on the rest of the cases?"

"Maybe. It at least keeps me away from that fop, Gavin." She said to him.

"Alright." He said.

Kai asked, "Miss. Skye can do some research on someone who might be connected to the case?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

Kai responded, "Mark Stine."

Ema nods. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." Kai said

He turned to Diana and Daniel, "You two do know you will have to take the stand. Right now you two are the only witnesses."

"True." Diana said, "But I don't know if there will be anyone else to be the defence and prosecution. Mr Wright is out of the question and father might not want to,considering that he's somewhat close to the family."

Lady Lisa spoke up, "I would do it, but I don't know if they'll let me stand court." 

Kai sighed, "All that leaves is me. Athena and Apollo are trying calm Pearls down. Daniel you might have to pull some ropes to get them to allow me to defend."

"Alright. But we still need a prosecutor." Daniel replied

Kai gained a glint in his eye, "I might know someone who could stand as Prosecutor. Downside he worked under Von Karma."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Who might that be?"

"His name is Shion Omu. He was trained by Franziska Von Karma. I've seen him in court before not a nice guy. He is our only option right now. I'll give him call. Daniel where should I have him meet you to explain what you know?"

He answered, "Just tell him to meet in my office."

Kai nodded and gave him a call. "He said he'll meet you there in two hours."

Daniel nodded. "Better get over there, then. Good luck, squirt." He began to walk off.

Kai said to Diana, "I am sorry about what happened. I promise you I will find Maya's killer and bring him to justice."

"I know you will. He won't get away with this." Diana nodded.

Kai said, "I am going to question Iris. I'll see you later."

Lady Lisa said, "Diana thank you for having faith in my son."

Meanwhile Kai had arrived at the detention center.

Kai said, "Excuse me, can I ask you some questions?"

Iris was surprised to see Kai questioning her, "I thought Diana was going to defend me."

Kai explained, "Yes she was but she is going to have to testify in court so she can't defend you. Iris can you tell me why you were in the kitchen during the time of the murder?"

She nodded, "Well, I wanted to wash the dishes, which is why there were broken plates there. I felt someone behind me but then I think I lost consciousness…"

Y ammunition Kai said, "Did you see Maya come in before you lost conscience?"

Iris said, "No, unfortunately."

"Thank you Iris. Is there anything you think I should know before the trial tomorrow?"

Iris frowned, "I am afraid that's all I can remember."

Kai said, "Thank you Iris I promise you I will prove you innocent." He left the detention center thinking to himself, _great trial is tomorrow and I have hardly any ammunition._

He bumped into a young man.

"Oh i'm sorry….wait a minute aren't you Kai" the young man said to him.

Kai said, "Yes I am. You must be Shion."

He nodded, "It's a pleasure, then again it might not be under these current circumstances…"

Kai said, "Yes. I assume Daniel has informed you of everything that happened." He nodded and the two of them went their separate ways.

Kai bumped into Ema Skye. "Oof. Sorry kai but I found what you needed and… we have a problem. There's no such person as Tony Stine."

Kai cussed in his own language, "MAK! This is just great. I have hardly any evidence in court tomorrow and my prime suspect doesn't exist. I just hope Diana and Daniel's testimony are enough to help me in court tomorrow."

"There's good news though. I know Diana and she remembers everything, even the smallest detail. If she remembers the guy's face, then we have a lead." Ema said.

He smiled, "That's good. Lets hope she does. Anyways thanks for the help Detective Skye."

Ema smiled. "Not a problem. A friend of Apollo's is a friend of mine, anyways."

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N:

Icy: Sup guys and please don't kill us. Iris opens up more plot points sorry.

Sora: Dude, I already told them. Again, no attacks on us would be appreciated.

Icy: Just reinforcing it.

Sora: Okay. Now hide! Before they come and kill us anyways!


	7. Case 2: Trial 1

Defendant lobby 2:

Kai was standing in the defendant lobby with Iris. His face made it obvious he was nervous. Diana walked up, "Hey Kai, Iris. I got good news. Our normal judge has come down with a cold but a judge from Canada will be presiding. You know what that means, right?"

Kai said, "No trouble with me defending. I am still as stressed as Phoenix toilet is dirty."

Diana looked puzzled, "Again? Man, he's obsessed with that thing… and Pearl's done nothing but water Charlie." She mentioned the plant in the office.

Kai said, "Not my point. I have hardly any evidence and our supposed suspect doesn't exist. I hope I can pull through."

"What do you mean Stine doesn't exist? I saw him clear as day!"

"I had Detective Skye look into his history and well he has no history. He doesn't exist."

"But that...wait, those scars on his face...and the monocle…" She began to think.

Kai said, "I heard that description before. Can it be? Shelly De Killer? I need to bring this up in court and we might be able to get some more time to investigate."

Bailiff arrived, "Defense proceed to your station the trial will begin shortly."

"Wish me luck Diana and I am counting on your testimony." Kai said as he entered the courtroom.

Courtroom number four:

The judge said, "Is the the defence ready eh?"

Kai said bravely, "The defense is ready your honor."

"How about the prosecution eh?"

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Shion said as, he calmly adjusted the headphones around his neck.

"Then the trial of Miss. Iris Fey will begin. Prosecution your opening statement."

Shion replied "Of course, your honor. Last night, Kurain village master Maya Fey was found dead by her nephew and niece, who are twins. The defendant had been found with a knife in her hand, which is the murder weapon." He placed the knife on the bench. "The knife in question shall be submitted into the court record. The time of death was 8:30 PM and the police arrived at 9:00PM."

"Very well the knife is accepted into the court record." The judge said.

"The prosecution calls detective Ema Skye to the stand." Shion said calmly

Ema took the witness stand.

"Miss. Skye would you please testify to the court the details of the incident." Shion said

Ema said, "Right away sir."

Witness testimony: Doing our investigation, we found fingerprints belonging to the defendant on the handle of the knife and the blood belongs to the were also shoe prints found at the scene but we could not find anything.

"HOLD IT! Miss Skye did you identify the footprints?"

She replied, "Unfortunately no. But I did find these." She brought out a pair of shoes. "These were left at the scene. And they match the shoe prints."

"Please add that statement to you testimony." He requested.

Amendment:There were a pair of shoes left behind,matching the don't belong to anyone but I think that there was a third party there during the incident.

"Miss. Skye if there was a third party there is a very valid possibility of this third party being murder." kai said

She replied. "I'm sure you have evidence to back this up."

Kai nodded, "Yes I do. I present the shoe print. You said your self you have no way to prove that these shoe prints belong to the defendant. And due to the size of them I find it highly unlikely that they belong to my client."

She flinched, "That is true. And as we've come to know, she was found unconscious at the scene.

Kai shouted, "EXACTLY! There is no way my client could've been the killer!"

She threw a Snackoo at him. "Does it look like I'm saying she's the killer?"

Kai facepalmed, "The fact still stands that there is a third party involved."

"OBJECTION!" Shion shouted "Are we sure that these shoe prints didn't belong to someone who just happens to live in Kurain Village? Considering the Kurian environment it's very possible they could belong to a local resident."

"That's what I was thinking." Ema nodded in agreement.

Kai thought to himself, _should I bring up that phony reporter now?_

Kai said, "I don't find that very likely. There is very few people who live in the village with shoes that size. Although we can't leave out the possibility of visiting parties in Kurain Village."

"The only visiting parties were your group, Prosecutor Fey and Prosecutor Godot." Ema said

Kai said, "There was another party although there is little known about him. I can prove this by the next witnesses testimony. I'd like to call Diana Fey to the stand and have her testify about our third party."

The judge said, "Does the prosecution have any objections?"

"No objections here, your honor" Shion said.

"Bailiff bring in the next witness." Diana took the stand.

Kai said, " I assume you know why you've been called to the stand. Can you testify about the third party? You told me earlier you saw him that day."

She nodded, "Yes, that's right."

"Please testify to the court about this third party." The judge said

"Understood."

Witness Testimony: I saw the victim with a suspicious looking man. He called himself a magazine reporter but i didn't buy it. So I followed them with Prosecutor Daniel Fey, my brother, and saw the crime happen. I do remember what he looked like though. I could never forget his features.

The judge nodded, "Defense you may begin your cross-examination."

"Witness what about this witness stood out to you?"

"Well it's his face. He had scars down the middle of it, something similar to stiches and a monocle over his right eye. It reminds me of someone…" She began to think.

Kai said sternly, "Only one person matches that description and that certainly isn't the defendant. The only person who matches that description is a person feared by many. Shelly de Killer."

"We cannot rule out this possibility. The witness has never failed to remember faces. And this is something nobody could imagine in such detail."

"OBJECTION!" Shion shouted "This is all just baseless conjecture! The defense has presented no solid evidence of this Shelly de Killer ever actually being there."

Kai countered, "This may not be the most solid evidence, but people of the court please take a look at this scrap. This is magazine scrap was found at the crime scene. I examined this scrap, and found part of a Shelly de killer calling card. He always leaves a card with a shell on and on the other side of this magazine scrap has the shell matching his previous calling cards. Perhaps prosecutor Fey forgot to inform you of this prosecutor Omu."

Shion sighed "I guess it seems that way..."

Kai said, "The defense request time for further investigation into this matter."

The judge said, "It seems necessary does the prosecution have any objections?"

"The prosecution has no objections, your honor." Shion said.

The judge slammed his gavel, "Court is adjourned for today. Both the defense and prosecution are to look into this matter."

Defendant Lobby 2:

Kai sighed, "I was able to pull through today."

Diana walked up to him, "That was a close call, huh?"

Kai nodded, "It certainly was. I can't believe I managed to make it this far."

"_I only hope that I was right about Shelly de Killer being at the scene…"_

Kai said, "I think we need to split up for this investigation. You and Ema need to find Stine. I need to find out who could've hired the assassin. Daniel might wanna come and help me. Thoughts?"

"I would suspect Morgan Fey… but she died in prison." Diana said.

"Hey!" Daniel came over with Ema, a note in hand. "I found this in old lady Morgan's cell." He passed Diana the note.

"What does it say?"

Diana began reading and paled. "I was right… she did hire de Killer."

Kai said, "Thats some decisive evidence. But is it enough?"

"We got a motive for that old hag." Diana frowned. "She wants Pearl to take Maya's place as the master of Kurain Village."

"What are we missing?" Looks towards Daniel for ideas

"Evidence to prove it was him. Other than the scrap, we need a full calling card."

Kai said sarcastically, "Wonderful. We also need to find that phony reporter."

"Right. So,we split up here?"

"Not much need now that we know as you put it the old hag is dead. We need to find out when he was hired. Is there anyone else she would want out of the way?"

Diana pondered, " Hmm… Possibly Mr Wright, since he was the one that sent her to jail. And what better way to hurt him than… killing and threatening the two closest people he knew."

Kai paled, "Trucy and Maya. We need someone to keep an eye on them."

Daniel nodded. "We're also gonna need to make sure Iris is safe as well."

Ema said, "Leave that to me. I'll make sure she's safe."

Kai said, "So Diana looks like its me and you to investigate."

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sorry about the underwhelming trial, but like Kai we didn't have much to work with.

Sora: Yeah. What's more, school started for me and me being in an Asian country… it's really busy. And so sorry for the wait.

Icy: Yeah anyways leave your reviews and we will reconvene next time.


	8. Case 2: Investigation 2

Kurain Village:

Kai and Diana were looking around the crime scene. They needed evidence to prove that Shelly de Killer was involved.

Kai sighed, "Where to start."

Diana sighed and decided to follow the footprints. "Perhaps these can help."

Kai said, "Lets follow them. Where could they lead?"

They followed the prints and found a white card. "Let's see...Ah!" Diana gasped.

Kai asked, "A full calling card?"

"Yes. And there's a bit of blood on it."

Kai said, "Interesting. I hope I can solve this case."

"Right." Diana nodded before seeing Stine in the distance. "Look!" She said in a hushed tone.

He growled, "We need to question him without raising suspicion."

Stine said, "Greeting lawyers."

"Hello, Stine. What brings you back to our village?"

Stine said, "I heard a murder happened. I came to give my condolences to the family."

She stared at his face. "Well, would you mind sticking around? I need to ask a few questions, since you were last seen with my aunt."

Stine smirked, "Why of course. I am taking the stand tomorrow. Poor Iris I'm afraid there is nothing to do to save her."

"Well, what happened between you and Aunt Maya?" She asked.

"Nothing did. I asked her questions. Although I swear I saw someone throw something at her head."

"My aunt was stabbed, so she couldn't have had any injuries."

Stine said, "Ah my memory is a bit foggy I apologise. I know I saw that woman with the knife in her hand. I am certain of it."

"Were you facing the kitchen's side entrance?" Diana asked.

"Perhaps. All I know is that the sink was on the left of where I was facing. I am afraid that is all I can tell you."

"One more thing. Where did you go after the crime? I certainly didn't see you there."

"I was naturally shocked when I learned of her death and left the village is all."

"If you truly witnessed it, you would have been the one to call the police."

"I would have but before I left I saw you calling the police."

"That's a lie. I wasn't the one that called the police but my father was the one." She smirked.

"I must have been mistaken. I really must go."

"You're not going anywhere, Shelly de Killer." Diana said as Daniel walked over.

"I heard every little mistake." He said.

Shelly grabs Diana and wraps his arms around her throat. "Listen here give up or say goodbye to little miss. defense. After her perhaps I'll get rid of that pest Wright."

Kai wasn't sure what to do and looked at Daniel. "Let my sister go." He growled.

"I am afraid she knows too much. She can either come with me and stay out of court until the child's client is declared guilty or she can say goodbye to her head."

Diana then stepped on his foot,thankful for wearing heels before knocking him back with her head. He stumbled a bit as she got away from him.

Stine said, "I guess you don't care about that foolish attorney back at the agency." He took off.

Diana grit her teeth and called Phoenix on her cellphone. "Mr Wright, de Killer's coming to your location! You gotta get everyone out of there!"

Phoenix said, "On it." He hangs up and gets everyone out.

Diana sighed in relief.

Kai said, "Well that more than proved our theory."

"Yeah, though I wonder, how did you know what to do?" Daniel asked Diana.

"You didn't think I'd learn some sort of self defence? It's kinda needed in a court where a whip can somehow be found." She explained.

Kai cringed,he knew about Franziska's whip tendencies.

"Or in your case Daniel, coffee mug lobing." She glared at her brother.

Kai chuckled, "Yeah."

Daniel raised his hands up in defence. "In my defence, Dad was the one that influenced me. And you sliced a mug in half with your hand."

"Out of defence." She calmly said.

Kai chuckled at the two siblings. The two looked at him. "What?" They said at the same time.

Kai said, "Nothing. Let's continue the investigation."

Diana nodded, "Agreed. I can deal with my brother later."

Daniel nods as well. "And the Canadian judge's still clueless about you."

"Yeah lets see. What do we need to look for next? Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Hmm…" They thought at the same time. "A way to get him to testify." Daniel said.

Kai said, "We need to lure him into testifying but how?"

"Hmm… I think the first thing is to make sure he doesn't get near us." Diana said

Kai said, "He value trust between him and his client most of all but his client is dead so that won't help us."

"Hmm.." Diana thought and sighed,knowing that she will regret it.

Kai asked, "Do you have an idea? I'm all ears for it."

"I might regret doing this but it has to stay back."

"What are you planning Diana? Tell me what it is before you do it."

"Although I'm not the best at it,I'm gonna attempt to channel someone's spirit." She said as she began to concentrate.

Kai asked, "Are you sure thats a good idea?"

She didn't answer as she opened her were previously light blue but now they were a chocolate brown. "Who are you?" She asked Kai.

"Mother?" Daniel widened his eyes.

"It's been a while,Daniel. I suppose that you became a prosecutor as planned."

Kai said, "Um I'm Kai. Mia Fey I presume? I'm Iris' defense attorney for this case. Phoenix would have, but he was quite shaken up by the victim's death."

"Yes, I've noticed. Maya told me everything." Mia said.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to stop him. I promise you I will do everything in my power to help set Iris free." Quietly to himself, "I have to help Pearls as well." She heard this and smiled slightly.

"Pearl will need all the help she can get. But I suspect he's got an ace up his sleeve. de Killer is not one to give up. He might just put Pearl in danger." Mia said. "But I'm sure you'll do your best to save her."

He nodded, "You bet I will. I'm assuming you'll be standing by my side in court tomorrow?"

"Possibly." She said. "Diana needs enough energy to keep me around but she's not that good. So I'll have Pearl help. She's been known to ask for my assistance."

"Alright. I promise you I won't let you down ."

"I know you won't." She smiled.

"Now where to go from here?"

"We need to make sure that Phoenix and the others are safe."

"Right where would he go if he had to leave the office?"

"There's People Park. He sometimes goes there." Daniel explained.

"Well lets head down there and see if everyone is alright." He heads down to People Park.

They reached the park and saw Phoenix there. "Wright!" Mia called to him.

Phoenix's eyes widened, "Mia? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She smiled. "Been a while, huh?"

He sweatdropped, "Yes it has. Last time I saw you was the whole mess with Dahlia."

"Don't mention her. Please…" Mia sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that. I'm also sorry about what happened to Maya. I wish I could've stopped done something." He looked down.

"It's alright. Maya and I forgive you. I only worry about Pearl." Mia said as she looked at the young girl.

Pearl was silent she didn't know what to say. Kai walked over and tried to comfort her. He was hoping he could at least get her to smile. He thought to himself, _I have to help her after all. I owe her that much after cheering me up when I was down. The only way to do that is to clear Iris' name and bring that killer to justice._

Mia saw the determination in his eyes and smiled. _I know he can do this. I know he can finally bring de Killer to justice. _She thought.

"I need all the information on this that I can get on this guy. And I need a plan of action on how to prove he is de Killer. He's taking the stand tomorrow. That will be his last stand you can bet on it." He said determinedly.

"It looks like you'll need help." Mia said.

"Yes I do. I have never had to call an assassin to the stand. What puzzles me more is why he is willing to take the stand in person."

"Possibly to frame Iris. If he were to claim that Iris was the killer and have proof,you'll have to rebut it. Fortunately, your talent will be useful."

"I don't know how useful reading faces is gonna be during his cross-examination. He is an assassin he probably can control his facial expressions."

"Yes but I know one thing. Morgan probably intended to blackmail him using Pearl." Mia said,making the young girl perk he head up.

"Why would Morgan willingly use her daughter as a bargaining chip?" Kai pondered.

"Because I had seen de Killer before. He kidnapped Mystic Maya and blackmailed Mr Nick. I still remember him vividly."

"Thats terrible! We need to bring him to justice."

"That's why I'm being a witness." Pearl said with confidence.

"That's dangerous!" Daniel shouted. He worried about Pearl, as if he was her big brother.

Kai was speechless he was afraid she'd get hurt but if she knew something it could be helpful.

Kai regained his composure, "Pearl can you tell me what you saw?"

"Diana said what he looked like but I saw everything. I was going to help Mystic Iris with the dishes when I overheard the two talking. De Killer had taken the knife from the kitchen but as I noticed, he didn't have his gloves." She started before looking down. "When Mystic Maya turned around...he stabbed her.I hid away as he knocked out Mystic Iris,not wanting to be seen…" She felt tears in her eyes as she shook violently.

Kai unintentionally hugged her in order to comfort her. He immediately blushed.

"I… uh…." He stutters.

Pearl was also blushing as she hugged back,tears pouring down her cheeks. "It's okay…" She whispered.

"I promise you Pearls. I will bring de Killer to justice even if it kills me."

"I know you will."

"I'm heading back to the crime scene to see if I can find anything at all." He runs off.

Mia was about to follow him but fatigue ran over Diana's body. "Looks like I gotta go back." She said.

Phoenix frowned, "It was nice talking to you again Mia."

"Pearl,can you do me a favor? Channel me after you testify. I'm going to help Kai out."

Pearl nodded.

Kai had arrived back at the scene of the crime.

"Alright I need to find that one clue that help me break this case wide open."

"And that would be these?" Daniel comes up from behind him.

Kai jumped slightly, "Dang it Daniel. Don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry, it's a habit." He laughed.

"Alright so what did you find?"

"Just these." He holds up a pair of gloves.

"Thank Daniel. I appreciate the help."

"No probs. Just remember, I'm only helping you now. Next we meet, it'll be against each other."

"Who knows? I've heard of prosecutor and lawyer working together in court. Like Mr. wright and who was the other guy oh right edgeworth working together."

"Heh… That's true but those two have known each other since they were kids." Daniel smiled. "If I were to work with the defence, I'd say it's my sister."

"How close are you and Diana out of curiosity?"

"When you're twins, you expect things out of them. Being on opposite sides,having opposite role models. but we're close enough to actually be called siblings."

"Wait so you aren't actual siblings?"

"We are. We just don't act like it." Daniel shrugged off the question. "You aren't the first to ask something like that."

"Alright. I don't think there is much more for me to find."

"Then go back and get some rest, you're gonna need it." Daniel said as he began to leave.

Kai left and went to rest up for the trial.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Hey guys. Well what does the future hold? Your thoughts Sora?

Sora: I say the end of Shelly De Killer.

Icy: Lets hope he can hold out. Also thoughts on the Kai and Pearl Shipping?

Sora: It was so cute~ I love it when we find someone for Pearl. Now I have a question. You wanna put more franchises into this. I can't exactly say that I can solely think about Ace Attorney without adding a bit of spice to the mix.

Icy: We'll see what the readers think. Read and Review fellow ace attorneys.


	9. Case 2 Final Trial

Defendant Lobby 2:

Kai was in the defendant lobby thinking about his game plan as far as he knew only Pearls and Stine would be testifying. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Maybe it's because you think you might be alone." Diana walked in, giving Kai a weak smile.

"I know I'm not. I'm just hoping I can bring that man to justice. Not everyday an assassin testifies. I have to prove he was the killer and knowing what I do he's gonna have some trick up his sleeve."

"And that's what I worry about. Have a look at this." She passed him the newspaper. "de Killer has been busy."

"Wait he's been going on a killing spree!?"

"No, but he did make sure that my brother was coming. Apparently, He and Shion were talking and de Killer shot Shion in the shoulder, wounding him."

"MAK! He is desperate for her to be proven guilty."

"But boy is he gonna be dead wrong. Daniel's coming to court today and he was determined to deal with him."

Kai chuckled slightly, "Ironic considering what he said to me yesterday. We need to make de Killer think Daniel and I are at each other's throats."

"Oh I'm we can arrange that." Daniel walked up to the two.

"So much for what you said yesterday Daniel."

"Hope you're an actor." Daniel growled.

"I'll do my best. Well the curtain calls Daniel. Break a leg. Time to clear Iris' name and avenge Maya's death."

Courtroom 4 10:00 AM:

Judge said, "All rise for the trial of Iris Fey. Are the defense and prosecution ready eh?"

Kai said determinedly, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"How about the prosecution eh?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"What happened to Mr. Omu?"

"He has suffered an injury. Apparently, someone had attacked him but I had decided to take his place. He is now resting in the hospital."

"Alright there eh. Your opening statement."

"According to a witness, Diana Fey, she had seen what the killer looked like. We have found what appears to be a calling card from Shelly de Killer. However, we are unsure if Miss Iris Fey is an assistant." Daniel began. "We have also tracked down the reporter that was there at the time. So we have two witnesses here today."

"Aight dere. You may call your first witness."

Kai thought, _nice acting Daniel. I will prove Iris innocent for all of the Feys._

Daniel said, "I call Pearl Fey to the stand." Pearl took the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation."

"I'm Pearl Fey." Pearl started. "I'm a Spirit Medium."

"Please testify to what you saw the night of the murder."

"Yes, Your Honor." She nodded.

Witness Testimony: I was on my way to help the Defendant wash the dishes after dinner. It was then I saw Mystic Maya and a strange man. While her back was turned, I saw the man grab a knife from the counter. I hid somewhere but was able to see the man stab Mystic Maya just as she turned around. After that, said man came over and used a weird smelling cloth to make Iris go unconscious. He didn't see me,which I am fortunate of.

Kai asked, "Can you describe how this weird smelling cloth look like?"

"Well..it was white and they look like a pair of gloves…" Pearl thought for a moment. "I actually held it so I know what it looked and the fact that it smelled."

"Wait a minute was this the gloves you saw." He shows her the glove he and Daniel found.

"Yes, those." She nodded before noticing something. "Get down!" She warned Kai.

Kai ducked, "What the?"

A coffee mug hit the back wall of the defence's bench. "Come on, squirt. You really think those are really the gloves? They aren't one of a kind." Daniel said, acting as if he had never seen them.

"Prosecutor Fey. These were found at the crime scene yesterday. I guess the detective never told you. These were the only gloves found at the scene.

"Detective Skye, I'm ashamed of you." Daniel said, knowing that he needed to lie. Ema knew what the plan was.

"I never saw them. Where did you find them?" The detective asked from her place in the stands.

"They were found right outside the kitchen where the murder took place. You've been overlooking evidence again."

"Skye, do you need me to cut your pay?" Daniel asked with false impatience.

Ema tossed a Snackoo at Kai's forehead. "I prefer snackoo over coffee being thrown. My point is that these can be the only gloves used."

"Fine. I'll have them analyzed." Ema said. "They might have traces of chloroform on them."

"Thank you detective. I have one more question for the witness. Was there anything else strange you noticed?"

"Um...Oh, right. He left a card with a pink sea shell on it. It was somewhere in the bushes." She said.

"Just as I thought. Members of the court remember to my theory from yesterday. This witness proves that the assassin De Killer was at the scene. When I was investigating one o f his his calling cards was found at the scene." He shows them the card he found yesterday.

The judge was shocked, "Does the prosecution have any thoughts on this matter?"

"I would suggest we listen to our final witness. If he proves Pearl Fey wrong, then we're back to square one. But should the defence find a contradiction against him, we shall suspect him." Daniel said.

"We will take a ten minute recess to prepare the next witness."

Defendant lobby 4 10:30

Kai said, "I'm off to a good start I suppose."

"Agreed." A mature voice said.

Pearl had channeled Mia after getting into the lobby with Kai.

"Now the real killer is taking the stand. Time to take him down."

"I'd be careful." Daniel walked in, having talked to Stine. "He's gonna play the part of the fact that he denied all this."

"Fantastic. Does he have a clue about what's going on?"

"I'm sure he does but he's trying to trick us into thinking he doesn't."

"We need to stay ahead of him. The trial will reconvene soon."

"Agreed." Mia said. "Oh and Daniel, take this. You just need to make coffee for some effects." She smirked.

"Uh if you say so."

Courtroom 4:

"Is the witness ready?"

"Yes Your Honor." Daniel nodded. "I call Tony Stine to the stand!"

"Testify to what you saw during the murder."

Kai shouted, "HOLD IT! Mr Stine before you proceed I wish to know where you were during the last trial."

"I wish to know that too. The police were not able to find you." Daniel said.

"I was shocked naturally so I left simple as simple can be."

"Begin your testimony."

"Of course."

Witness testimony: I was having an interview with Miss Fey when I saw someone coming in from defendant had a knife and had stabbed Miss Fey in the back with the weapon.

"Why didn't you warn and are you certain that she was stabbed in the back?"

"I was shocked. I had seen the girl previously and thought she was innocent."

"I find that hard to believe because in the autopsy report it said the victim was stabbed in the heart. As for you not warning the victim you said you saw the weapon in the culprits hand. EXPLAIN THAT!"

"Uh well...Oh! That's right, now I remember. May I amend my testimony?"

"You may amend your testimony."

Witness testimony: I didn't see when the girl stabbed her but my back was turned to Miss Fey. Miss Fey had her back to me,so I couldn't see what really happened."

"HOLD IT! If you had your back faced away from how did you see the person the coming towards her?"

"I heard their footsteps."

"What about the supposed weapon how did you know about the knife?"

"I heard it fall to the ground shortly after,a thud following." He was getting nervous.

"You claimed that you saw the knife before it hit the ground."

"Th-That...I'm still shaken from what happened."

"You seemed perfectly calm when you gave your testimony."

Stine was losing his cool,trying to think of an excuse before Daniel lobbed a coffee mug filled with coffee at Kai,though it crashed into the wall behind the attorney. "Quit abusing my witness, Squirt."

"I believe the proper term would be badgering but thats besides the point. This witness knows far too much to have just witnessed the murder."

"Can you prove it squirt?I certainly don't think so."

"Witness I see you're wearing gloves. Did you have those on the day of the murder?"

"Huh? No, not at all. I can't hold a pencil with gloves on, so i only wear these if it's either a formal gathering or if I'm not on the job." He said

"You sure..?" Daniel said as he pulled out a pair of gloves. "Then how did these end up at the crime scene?"

"Perhaps he tried to dispose of them. And would you mind showing us what you wrote down during your interview?"

"Urk…" he bit his lip.

He slammed his desk, "WHY are you so hesitant in telling us? Unless YOU NEVER INTERVIEWED THE VICTIM!" Kai ducked expecting Daniel to throw a coffee cup at him.

Daniel slammed the coffee mug on the bench. "Enough harassing the witness!" He then threw another mug at Kai, coffee spilling out of the mug and onto the attorney's back.

Kai cringed at the heat but ignored it, "Prosecutor Fey its clear this witness hiding the truth and I am willing to bet what he is hiding. YOU KILLED DIDN'T YOU!"

Daniel winked at Kai. "If he absolutely did it, it makes the whole running away from the scene plausible. Isn't that right, Shelly de Killer?!"

Kai said, "Well Mr. Stine I think its clear to the court who you really are."

"I am not that assassin. I barely look like him."

"An assassin can easily disguise himself." He thought to himself, _if Daniel can be so kind to throw some coffee at him._

"The worst part is that you look like him, scar and all." Daniel glared at Stine.

"Yes the scar is quite incriminating."

"Wha-" Stine started.

"And another thing. If you recall Diana Fey's testimony, she claimed to have seen you with a monocle." Daniel added. "Sounds suspicious, doesn't it."

"It certainly does. And I see you have a monocle as well."

Stine stuttered, not sure how to deal with this.

Kai slammed his desk, "Well Stine are you ready to reveal your TRUE SELF?!"

Silence was only heard before 'Stine' spoke. "Hmph… I suppose you are a worthy foe. But you seem to have forgotten." He tossed a sky blue scarf in front of him, making Daniel's eyes widen.

"Sis! What did you do to my sister?!"

"Well De killer shows his face." Kai ran to find Diana.

Diana was limping towards Kai, cuts and bruises all over her. She was weak and her leg had a huge scar on it.

Kai was shocked, "DIANA! Where did that dastard go!"

"He...wasn't he in the courtroom?" She groaned.

"He got away. Daniel is looking for him."

"Courtroom 4...he should be there…" She said.

"He got away. That man is the slipperiest snake ever."

"I know...but we'll find him somehow…."

"I hope so. I should get back in the courtroom."

Diana nods but falls to her knees. "Gh.." She had been bleeding.

"Your safety is important. We need someone to take you to the hospital."

Pearl ran over. "Mystic Diana!"

"Pearl you get her to the hospital."

"Kai! Shelly de Killer's been caught. Detective Gumshoe managed to stop him and made sure he's not going anywhere." She said as she helped Diana stand up.

"Wow talk about a lucky break."

He went back into the courtroom.

The judge said, "Well I can declare my verdict. The defendant Ms. Iris Fey is NOT GUILTY!"

Defense Lobby 2:

Kai sighed, "That was quite the trial."

Iris walked up to Kai, "Thank you so much,Kai." She said.

He blushed, "I did the best I could."

"I feel bad though. It's because of me that Diana's injured…"

"You did all that you could in your position."

Pearl walked up to him, "Kai, Mystic Diana's doing fine. She was attacked a few minutes before de Killer went up the stand. I wanna thank you, because now, I'm sure Mystic Maya's spirit is at peace."

He blushed, "I was happy to help Pearls."

She blushed and kissed his cheek.

Kai fell on his butt, "Um what was that for?"

"Um...I don't what happened.." She ran out, embarrassed.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Well that was quite the trial.

Sora: Agree… but seriously, school's trying to kill me… at least I got a Chinese New Year break...

Icy: Yeah and what did you guys think of that ending?

Sora: Tell us your opinions in the reviews. But if you say something nasty…. *bits my lip as I get out a Keyblade* ..I'll make sure you regret it…

Icy sweatdrops: Yeah and we need ideas for where to go to next.

Sora: Though I do have one… again,not spoiling anything but lets say that a certain crossover is in order…

Icy: That would have to be a new story because I have this labeled as a Ace Attorney Story.

Sora: Good point.

Icy: Well leave your thoughts in the review.


	10. Turnabout Epilogue

After Kai and Daniel (and Gumshoe) caught Shelly De Killer they hadn't gotten anymore cases. Kai was happy that everyone was feeling better especially Pearl.

Kai sighed, "I can't believe we caught Shelly De Killer."

"Me neither.." Pearl said, sighing.

Kai blushed remembering how she just kissed him all of the sudden after the trial.

Diana and Athena were watching the two of them.

"They're so cute together, huh?" Diana whispered to Athena.

"Yes they are I figured they would end up together whether or not they realized it or not."

Diana giggled softly. "True." She then saw Apollo walk in with a letter. "What's that? Another bill?"

Apollo shook his head, "Its a letter from a ."

Phoenix was nearby, "Professor Layton you mean? What could he be contacting us for?"

Diana took the letter and opened it. "Lets find out." She began to read the letter aloud.

'_Dear Mr Wright, _

_I understand that you find this letter confusing but I need you and whatever company you have to come to London urgently. There's something amiss going on in London but I can't explain it in words in a letter. Meet me in front of Scotland Yard with Luke and I will explain further._

Athena said, "That could be quite the cost if all of us go. Who goes and who stays?"

"I'm going." Diana said. "I'm rather intrigued by this letter."

"Me too. Kai,you're going,right?" Pearl blushed as she said this.

He blushed, "Yeah I'll go if you do."

Diana mentally smirked, seeing the two.

"Why are you smirking Diana?"

"Huh? Oh,it's nothing important." She lied before hearing Daniel walk in.

"I know you're lying Diana."

"Guys, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing." Diana said.

"We got a letter from Professor Layton. He needs us to see him in London."

"Wait what?! You mean the guy that saved all of London 6 years back?!" Daniel was shocked. "I'm coming!"

Diana sweatdropped. "My brother is fond of the Professor… he call him a second role model. I can't blame him though. I consider him that too."

Phoenix said, "I think thats all we can afford. Lady Lisa can you keep an eye on the office for me?"

She nodded and walked up to Kai, "Be careful Kai. Pearl I expect you to take good care of him."

"Yes Lady Lisa." Pearl said, blushing.

"Thank you Mom. Be careful yourself."

She nodded, "Of course. I am going to try and get my own badge back. Speaking of badges…" She glares at Daniel, "You better explain everything to the judge and get my son back in court."

"Okay! Geez… don't tell me you hate me that much." Daniel said. "I already talked it out and here…" Daniel tossed Kai's badge over.

"Thanks Daniel." He put his badge back on.

"Don't mention it." Daniel said.

Kai turned to Pearl, "So are you excited about going to Britain?"

"Uh huh." She nodded excitedly. "Mainly because I'm heading there with you."

Kai blushed, "Uh I uh I uh…"

Pearl also blushed. "Um..er...I-I…"

Diana decided to give them some privacy. "Hey, shouldn't we get packing?" She asked.

Phoenix said, "Yeah we should. I'd suggest packing for at least a month. We don't know how long we'll be there."

They nod and they left the room, leaving Pearl and Kai alone.

"Um Pearl can I tell you something?"

"Uh..I want to tell you something too, Kai..you first.."

"You go first."

"O-Okay.." She blushed and took a deep breath. "I-I..I love you..K-Kai.."

"I.. I feel the same way Pearls." He blushes heavily.

Pearls noticed how close their faces were and her cheeks grew redder. "Then..can we…?"

He nodded, "Yes is that why you wanted to come to London with me?"

She nods before kissing him.

END OF CHAPTER!

Sora: Phew… glad that's outta the way.

Icy: Yup. Happy Valentines Day.

Sora: Don't you mean 'late Valentines'?

Icy: Yeah. Either way there will be a sequel to this story. I know it was short but writing this story wasn't easy.

Sora: And as I previously hinted,there will be a crossover.

Icy: Not much of puzzle who the crossover is with.

Sora: Shh! I want them to guess!

Icy: Sorry but it is obvious


End file.
